Himura Akira
Akira Himura (緋村明 Himura Akira) is one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Spectrum. Akira is a sexy-typed Prism Star and member of the unit Rainbow Spectrum under the alias Red Akira (レッドあきら Reddo Akira). Appearance Akira has dark red eyes, shoulder-length dark brown hair, and fair skin. She often wears red and/or black clothes with brown, black, or gold accessories. When doing Prism Shows, she has a tattoo of two red stars on her left cheek. Personality Akira is passionate when it comes to things she loves and has a positive nature, but her struggle is proving to others that she can be a Prism Star even though she is autistic. She is a courageous girl who does not care about what others think of her. She is often short-tempered and even sulky when things go wrong or when she or someone she cares about is or feels wronged. However, she becomes less short-tempered and sulky as the series goes on. She gets nervous and skittish when meeting other people for the first time unless approached correctly, but she shows her warm-hearted and friendly side once befriended. She is more self-aware than she appears to be and takes responsible for everything that she does; she will whole-heartedly refuse to take responsible for anything that she does not do. Background Akira is the single child of a family of three. Her parents are head priest and head priestess of the Ikaruga Shrine, and they meant for her to be a graceful, calm, disciplined, mature, and refined girl who would take over as head priestess one day and they planned her to arrange a marriage with a son of a rich family. However, when she was a child, Akira was graceful as they expected, but she was not as calm, disciplined, mature, or refined as they had hoped. In fact, she was energetic, loved to twirl which she still does to this day, really child-like, and had a "my pace" air to her. Her parents took her to her pediatrician and her neurologist; the neurologist diagnosed her with autism. Her parents were shocked by this, but were relieved to know why their daughter did not turn out as they had expected and they accepted her as their autistic daughter. However, they were afraid that the students and staff of schools would not be so accepting, so they homeschooled her until she was 12. When she was 12, Akira went to an all-girls private Catholic academy after it took notice of her intelligence and because the academy for Shinto students was too far away, but she could not handle the really strict school environment and her parents took her out of the school. They homeschooled her again until they heard news of a new school program for neurologically diverse students like her at Pretty Top. When Akira heard of the news, she was excited since she loved to twirl and skate. Akira became much happier at Pretty Top and when she is at the shrine, her parents allow her to do a special ritual dance or performance of sorts when they do rituals and ceremonies which consists of her wearing her miko outfit and an ogre mask; her special dance consists of her shouting phrases meant to scare away evil spirits and monsters in a deep voice, taking off her ogre mask, and running with a staff while jumping in the air and landing while spinning the staff and twirling around. Relationships Hoshi Tachibana - WIP Kotone Koizumi - WIP Moriko Midorikawa - WIP Sora Aoikaze - WIP Ai Shimizu - WIP Chika Fujiyama - WIP Mother - WIP Father - WIP Prism Shows Red Akira (レッドあきら Reddo Akira) is the "alter ego", Akira uses as a Prism Star to protect herself and her family from being the targets of discrimination, and the program requires students to use an alias. Common dates like birthplace and birthdate are the same as her real information as Akira had been planning on revealing her real name after Rainbow Spectrum becomes popular. Her My Song is named Overflowing Happiness. Akira excels at performing Prism Jumps. She is famous for her strong, mature singing voice despite her age and is excellent at dancing. Prism Jumps Red Akira/Akira got her claim to fame for being a prodigy in Prism Shows and is able to perform a Prism Jump Chain. Most of them are red or fire-themed. Known Prism Stones *Red Spectrum Set (Rainbow Spectrum Unit Dress) Etymology WIP Quotes WIP Official Profile Himura Akira WIP Red Akira WIP Trivia WIP Category:Characters Category:Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Spectrum Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Female Category:Idols with autism